Heat season
by Sele-castle
Summary: Kate y Castle se enfrentan a un nuevo caso,un caso que cambiara sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett es una policía de la 12 en una chica normal hasta que un día cualquiera,Richard Castle apareció en su vida para investigar un caso y desde ese día la acompaña a todas partes resolviendo casos juntos.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?-Dijo Castle.  
>-Nada nuevo,otro cadáver en el parque de hombre,le han identificado como Jackson<p>

,por lo visto no tiene muerte a sido más o menos de 1 y media a 3 de la madrugada.  
>-Wow,la próxima vez no pregunto.<br>-Castle. ¬¬ Esposito,¿se sabe algo más sobre el cadáver?  
>-¿Se puede saber más?<p>

-Esposito,ignóralo porfavor.  
>-Vale...ya me lo hemos mandado el cuerpo a los forenses,con cualquier novedad yo te aviso.<br>mal que por lo menos Ryan y tu trabajais por que con Castle no hay quien lo haga.

-Oye que soy muy útil para todo,para todo...  
>-Ahora no interrogando a esa tal Ellie que identifico el cadáver.<br>Una vez allí,Castle y Beckett hicieron pasar a Ellie a la sala de interrogatorios,no tenia mucha pinta de asesina pero la tenían que interrogar igualmente.

-Sabe que está acusada de asesinato no Ellie? Dijo Kate  
>-Yo no lo he matado,¿vale?¿Puedo irme?<br>-¿Donde estuviste entre la 1 y media y 3 de la madrugada?  
>-¿Esto va enserio?¿Me estás pidiendo cuartada?<br>-Responda a mi pregunta.  
>-Ati no tengo por qué decirte nada,pero con tu amigo el escrito me gustaría tener una larga conversación.A las 7 en mi casa y no te retrases,no me gusta esperar.<br>-No tiene por qué ir contigo.  
>-Si quieres saber algo sobre la muerte de Jackson yo creo que si.<br>A Kate le costaba mucho entender que quería de Castle,pero,tendría que hacerlo por el caso,por muy celosa que esté.  
>-...Entonces...Allí estará a las 7...<br>Kate se levanto corriendo hacia el baño,no podía dejar que Castle la viera llorar por él.  
>Después de un rato,Kate salió del baño,Castle no estaba alli y le pregunto a los chicos donde dijeron que se habia ido pero que le había dejado una carta en la mesa:<br>-Kate,no he podído quedarme más tiempo y,tal y como estaban las cosas decidí irme;siento haberte dejado sola pero la unica razón por la que hago esto es por siento.  
>Nos vemos luego.<br>Castle.  
>Kate sonrio después de ver la carta y se sentia mas tranquíla,lo hacia por ella.<p>

Llegaron las 7 y castle ya estaba llamando a la casa de Ellie , abrió la puerta y le dijo que puesto un vestido muy provocativo rojo pasión mientras que Castle llevava un traje negro con una camisa azul a juego con sus le sento en el sillon y se puso encima de él y empezo a besarlo hasta que llego a su cuello y él la hizo parar y se alejo de tal manera que Ellie entendió que queria hablar.  
>-¿Le viste el día del asesinato?<br>-Ese día estuvo muy pesado nunca le habia visto con tantas ganas de...  
>-¡¿Erais amantes?<br>-Se podría decir.  
>-¿Y cuando fue la última vez que le viste?<br>-Ayer por la noche.  
>-¿Y por que no se lo dijiste a la detective?<br>-Sobre eso,-se colocó encima de él de nuevo-Quería que me hicieras un favor...  
>Y le beso pero Rick no se dejo,cogió su chaqueta y se fué sin decir ó su coche y condujó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la comisería tenia que contarselo a Kate cuanto antes.<br>Kate ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse pero entro Castle corriendo y se acerco hacia ella.  
>-Kate!<br>-Castle,no quiero saber la clase de cosas que has echo con Ellie.  
>-Es sobre el caso y,aproposito no hemos echo nada yo no la dejé,no quería nada con alguien que no fueras t... no quería nada con ella.<br>-Haber Rick...cuentamelo.  
>-Ellie fué la ultima persona en ver a Jackson antes de su muerte.<br>-¡¿Cómo?  
>-Él y Ellie eran...amantes.<br>-Entonces lo estuvieron..haciendo...¿antes de su muerte no?  
>-Si y dijo que estaba muy extraño esa noche con ella.<br>-¿y...Qué más te a dicho Castle?  
>-¿Te soy sincero?<br>-Soy la policía.  
>-Me dijo que le hiziera un favor y se puso encima de mi y me beso,pero yo no queria nada con alguien que no fueras t...Bueno que no queria nada con ella.<br>Kate no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo y muy enfadada se dirijió hacia la puerta muy triste por lo que Castle le habia dicho,no le cabia en la cabeza que estubiera con Castle no la dejó la cogio del brazo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta y le dijo a pocos milímetros de sus lavios:  
>-Kate,tu sabes que te amo ati...<br>-Tu no sabes lo difícil que es ver como a la persona que amas se va con otras chicas sin importarle lo que sientas.  
>-Lo hize por nosotros,por el eres la única para mi.<br>Rick la intento besar pero Kate se resistió:  
>-Castle,es que es mejor que me vaya a ós Rick.<br>-Si...Adiós...Dijo Rick un poco desanimado.

La mañana siguiente Rick llego antes que Kate a trabajar,y como siempre le dió su café.  
>-Buenos días Castle con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le ofrecía el café.<br>Kate que le respondió con una sonrisa.¿Qué sabemos?  
>-Todavía estamos esperando más resultados de los forenses.<br>-Ryan,Esposito,meter un poco de prisa a los forenses.  
>-Si al unisono.<br>-Kate,¿Luego podríamos hablar?  
>Y de repente el mobil de Rick empezó a Ellie:<br>-Hola,cielo,lo de ayer termino antes de lo previsto,¿no?  
>-Que quieres Ellie.<br>-No,nada era solo para habisarte de que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas,y menos si se trata de esa inspectora,quiero que te alejes de ella.  
>-Trabajo con ella.<br>-Si segís así,yo me aseguraré de que desaparezca tu inspectora.  
>-Por tu bien que no le hagas daño.<br>-Pues que no toque lo que es mio.  
>Y al ver a Castle un poco pálido se asusto:<br>Castle,¿te encuentras bien?¿quieres irte a tu casa a descansar un poco?  
>-...No...estoy bien solo un poco mareado.<br>-Deacuerdo,¿volvemos al trabajo?  
>-Si,claro.<br>-¿Podemos hablar?  
>-Si,pero ahora no Castle,despues de el trabajo.<br>-¿Podríamos quedar?  
>-En mi casa a las siete y NO es una cita.<br>-Ya,ya,claro detective.

El día paso lentamente y tanto,Kate,como Rick esperaban impacientes las siete de la no dejaron que se les notara interrogando a varias personas que solian ir por allí a pasear,no obtuvieron nada,algunas de ellas afirmaron haberle visto con una y Kate se miraron y sonrieron seguros de que esa chica seria Ellie.  
>Les dijeron que si podrían hacerle una descripción de aquella chica.Y,derrepente la sonrisa de Kate se desbaneció:ninguna de las descripciones era igual que la anterior,todos decían verle con chicas diferentes y Kate sintió que el mundo se le caía encima,las cosas se complicaban cada vez máó del interrogatorio con un nudo en la garganta,no se podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar.<br>-Rick,no tenemos nada.  
>-Todo se va a resolver,¿vale?Ten paciencia.<p>

-Bueno ya son las seis,sera mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha y así,aclare mis ideas.

-Vale,nos vemos a las siete eh?  
>-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.<br>Dijo Kate mientras salia por la se quedo mirandola ,sin poder dejar de después,Castle cogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa para darse una ducha rápida y salió derecho a la casa de Kate,no se fue en su coche,decidío dar un paseo por las calles hasta que fuera la hora.  
>Eran las 18:45 y Kate estaba preparada para que llegase Rick,pero,derrepente oyó un ruido mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina y decidió ir para ver que era<p>

-Rick,¿eres tú?

Nadie contesto.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Rick?  
>Y derrepente en la entrada la vió,era Ellie y estaba en su casa.<br>-Co...Como has entrado?  
>-Eso ahora no es el menor de tus problemas.<br>-Sal...Sal de aquí ahora  
>-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas estar con Rick?<br>Y dejó ver en su mano un cuchillo.  
>-¿Qué haces con eso,Ellie?<p>

Y derrepente llamaron a la puerta,era no pasó,espero a que ella abriera y se quedó en la puerta.

-No vas a abrir la puerta. Dijo Ellie  
>-¿Por qué? ¿Es que tú me lo vas a impedir?<br>-Lo vas a ver.

Y Ellie le clavo el cuchillo en el costado izquierdo de Kate la cual se apolló en la mesa devilitada por el cuchillo mientras Ellie salia por la al ver que tardaba tanto decidió abrir la puerta y no pudo creerse lo que sus ojos estaba viendo.

-Ca..Castle

Dijo Kate antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-KATE!  
>No,no por favor Kate,quedate aqui,conmigo por favor...<br>Rick llamó desde su movil al hospital para que llevaran una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudieran,y nada más terminar de decirles la dirreccion miró a Kate,y aun que dudaba que la escuchara le dijo:  
>-Todo va a salir bien vale?Todo va ha salir bien.<br>Y derrepente,oyo pasos detrás de el pero,antes de que pudiera apartarse,Ellie ya le había golpeado dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo,al lado de Kate.

Kate se despertó en una habitación,estaba en el hospital en lo primero que pensó fue en é ella estaban Lanie,Esposito y Ryan.  
>-¿Castle? Dijo Kate<br>-Kate...Castle no está aquí,desde que te ingresaron no lo le hemos vuelto a ver...Pero estamos aquí para lo que quieras. Dijo Lanie.  
>-¿Donde está?¿No ha ido al trabajo?<br>-Desde que te encontramos en tu casa,no.  
>-¿No estaba ahí cuando llegasteis?<br>-No...¿Debería?  
>-Voy a llamarle...<br>-No,no vas ha llamarle,estas en el hospital,no hace mucho te apuñalaron en el hí vendrá Castle,pero tu ahora te quedas ha descansar,¿me oyes?Mongomery me dijó que te dijera que te da un par de días libres.  
>-Pero..<br>-No hay peros.  
>-Lanie,ya está bien-Dijo Esposito.-Hoy ha sido un mal día para ella.<br>Después de darles un abrazo a todos,Ryan,Esposito y Lanie salieron de la habitación.  
>Kate sentía que no podía estar más tiempo tubada en esa camilla,tenia que hacer algo,odiaba estar tanto tiempo ó levantarse pero pronto notó como le daba un pinchazo en la herida pero siguió intentandolo hasta que finalmente,se levanto y caminó como pudo hasta coger su movíl y marcó el número de Rick.<br>Pasaron varios minutos y nadie contesto y decidió llamar mejor a su casa,cuando llamó escucho la voz de Alexis.  
>-¿Beckett?<br>-Hola,Alexis,¿está tu padre ahí?  
>-No...Creíamos que estaba contigo en el hospital...¿No está ahí?Dijo Alexis un poco nerviosa<br>-Alexis,voy para ayá.

Kate intentó dar un paso más cuando sientió otra vez ese pinchazo,pero esta vez,más fuerte tanto que se cayó al podía moverse,pero hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar a unas muletas que habían cerca de la camilla.  
>Consiguió llegar y sujetandose a la camilla logro levantarse y a la primera enfermera que vió le pidió el después ya estaba de camino a la casa de Castle<br>Cuando llego,Alexis y Martha le abrieron la puerta.  
>-¿Estás mejor Kate? Dijo Alexis<br>-Si,no a tenido mucha importancia.¿Cuando fue la última vez que visteis a Castle?  
>-Desde el día que te ingresaron,creiamos que estaba contigo.<br>-No es normal en el desaparecer derrepente...-Dijo Alexis preocupada.  
>-Tranquilas voy a encontrarle ¿vale?<br>-Claro,Beckett estaremos esperando noticias.  
>Kate salió de la casa,todavia un poco confusa por todo lo que estaba pasando,recordaba...<br>Recuerdo a Rick sujetandome mientras estaba en estado de shock y tambien...mm tambien...Ellie!  
>Derrepente escucho como sonaba su movíl,ponia número desconocido pero aun asi lo cogio.<br>-¿Hola?...

-¿No has echado de menos a Castle?


	3. Chapter 3

**-¿No has echado de menos a Castle?  
>Kate reconoció enseguida que se trataba de la voz de Ellie.<br>-¿Por qué haces esto,Ellie?  
>-Vaya eres lista,sabes,me caes bien asi que te diré,como ya sospecharas,que yo maté a Jackson,pero he de decir que dentro de poco ya no va a estar solo.<br>-Pasamé con Castle  
>-Verás...es que está muy ocupado desangrandose...pero en cuanto pueda te le paso<br>Kate no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
>-¿Sabes Ellie?Te voy a encontrar y por tu bien más vale que Rick este asalvo porque si no tu y yo vamos ha hablar.¿Porque esto de divierte verdad?¿Te gusta torturar a las personas?Pues cuando estes entre rejas.<br>-¿Quieres jugar Kate?Pues vamos a jugar.  
>Kate,oyó al otro lado del movíl dos perocupacion era demasiado grande para ella,se quedo paralizada enmedio de la calle y lo unico que pudo hacer es ir directa a la comisería.<br>Cuando llegó se encontro con Ryan y Esposito,estaban muy sorprendidos de verla por allí cuando un rato después estaba en una camilla en el hospital.  
>-¿Beckett?¿Qué haces aquí?<br>-Teniais que escuchar esto.  
>Kate puso la grabación de la conversación que habia tenido con Ellie minutos antes.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Tienen a Castle...<br>Kate no pudo evitar llorar al oir los disparos de nuevo.  
>-Kate,lo vamos a encontrar pero tienes antes que recuperarte.<br>-Localiza la llamada,Esposito.  
>-Kate...<br>a encontrarle cueste lo que cueste y como le haya pasado algo...nunca me lo perdonaré...  
>-Kate...-Dijo Ryan-Mongomery quiere verte en su despacho<br>Caminó como pudo con sus muletar hasta llegar a el despacho de Mongomery.  
>-¿Quería verme,señor?<br>-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te dije que descansaras un par de días?  
>-Señor,verá...<br>-No le voy a tolerar otra insensatez como lo que está hace ni un día que estabas inconsciente en el hospital y sigues con el caso,ya te apuñalaron una vez,¿acaso quieres que te maten?  
>-Ahora no se trata de mi,señor,no era a por mi a por quien querían ir.<br>Le enseñó toda la grabación y le contó todo lo que paso durante los últimos días.  
>-No solo como director,sino como amigo tuyo,Kate,te pido que descanses y dejes de venir durante un par de dí lo que estás pasando,se lo que sientes por Castle,pero ahora mismo tu vida esta en y Esposito se ocuparan de todo y mientras tanto,descansa,lo necesitas.<br>-No lo entiendes,¿verdad?Todo esto a sido por mi siento pero tengo que rechazar su oferta.  
>-¡Es una orden!<br>Kate se retiró sin decir una palabra de su despacho.  
>-Ryan,¿cual es la dirección?<br>-Kate...  
>-¡Damela Ryan!<strong>

**-La...12 de Upper West Side...  
>-No puede ser,es la casa de Castle...<br>-Ya hemos mandado una patrulla para allá.  
>-No están allí.<br>Eso era lo último que dijo Kate antes de salir por la puerta de la comisarí hacia un bar que estaba cerca de la casa de no era una de esas chicas que bebian cuando lo pasaba mal,pero ultimamente lo necesitaba.  
>Después de un par de copas se fue a su casa pero hasta ella,sabía que no podria dormir podía cerrar los ojo,las pesadillas volvian,la imagen de Ellie disparando a Castle una y otra vez,viendo como se desangraba delante suyo,y todo por su culpa...<strong>

**Richard Castle despertó en una habitación húmeda y oscura intentó moverse,pero,estaba atado a una silla,¿cuanto tiempo llevaría allí?Le dolía la cabeza y,por las manchas de sangre que tenía por la cara,le habrían dado un buen golpe,lo bastante fuerte como para dejarle K.O.  
>-Ya es hora de despertarse,Rick.<br>-¿Se puede saber por qué has disparado a la pared?Estás enferma.  
>-¿Recuerdas algo de lo os pasó a Beckett y a ti?<br>-Seguro que lo recordaría mejor si no me hubieras golpeado en la cabeza,por cierto me gustaría saber con que me has golp...¿Qué a pasado con Kate?  
>-¿No lo recuerdas?<br>-...Estaba llamando a su puerta,habiamos quedado en su casa me tenia que decir algo...no sabía que mucho en abrir y me pareció extraño asi que abrí la puerta y...era Kate,estaba en el suelo,la habian..apuñalado y se estaba muriendo-no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al recordarlo-y me golpearon...me...me golpeaste.¡Fuistes tú!¡¿Por qué haces todo estó?  
>-Todavía no lo entiendes,¿verdad?Necesito llegar hasta Beckett y tu eras la única forma de hacerlo,esto no es solo un simple asesinato,habrá más y esto os queda muy grande a los dos;tengo que quitar de el medio a Kate Beckett,aun que tenga que matarte.<strong>

**-Espero que no toques ni un pelo a Kate,¿me entiendes?  
>-Ya es tarde,¿Ves los disparos?Ya estará como loca buscandome se supone que te e disparado y tu "novia" no creo que se quede brazos caido en la trampa y según mis calculos solo hace falta una última llamada para tenerla delante,vas a tener el honor de verla morir.<br>-No permitire que le hagas daño,aunque me cueste la vida.  
>-Lo siento pero como he dicho antes ya es tarde.<strong>


End file.
